


We're going to be okay.

by excusechim



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Bottom Min Yoongi | Suga, Child Jihoon, Child Woozi, Composer Min Yoongi | Suga, M/M, Slice of Life, Teacher Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Top Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, baby woozi, not sure what else to tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 17:45:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15563103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/excusechim/pseuds/excusechim
Summary: A story of a single father Min Yoongi taking care of his baby and meeting the love of his life in the process.





	We're going to be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys. If there's any one of you who is familiar with this story, it was posted on Asianfanfics like, 2-3 years ago before I discontinued it. I decided to continue this story as I refuse to give up on it. So, enjoy!

**_Prologue…_ **

****

_Yoongi_ _walked tiredly towards his apartment. He had just done his night shift at a convenience store near his two rooms’ apartment and had hoped to come home to hot breakfast served by his girlfriend. But he knew that is nearly impossible because ever since their two-month-old son arrived in this world, they had grown distant._

_They have been fighting every day since the baby was born, for every petty little thing. Like when Yoongi fell asleep while on baby duty, or Yoongi went home late, or Yoongi this, Yoongi that._

_Yoongi_ _had thought she wanted to settle down, judging by her excited reaction early into the pregnancy a few months ago. Yoongi followed her steps, even when he’s not prepared to be a father himself. But Yoongi loved her and their unborn child then. And that was enough reason for him to welcome his son to this world._

_He was definitely not wrong when he thought of the absence of hot breakfast once he’s home. Instead, he was “greeted” by his girlfriend of three years with suitcases beside her._

_She was waiting for him._

_“Where are you going?” Yoongi said, eyeing the suitcases._

_“I can’t stand it, Yoongi,” his girlfriend said, her voice shook. “I fucking can’t stand it anymore. I can’t stand_ **it** _. I can’t stand_ **you** _.”_

_“Ba-baby… wha-what’s the problem here?”_

_“Wha…” she scoffed. His girlfriend glared at him as she continued, “What’s the problem, you say?! I’m fucking 19 and have a child. My life is fucking cut off because of_ **it** _. The fucking baby is selfish.”_

_Yoongi flinched when his girlfriend cursed their son._

_“You’re so fucking selfish. And now, I’m going to act selfishly as well. I’m fucking leaving you and the fucking baby. Do whatever fuck you want now. I don’t fucking care anymore Min Yoongi. I HAD ENOUGH!” she screamed at his face._

_Yoongi blinked, too tired to absorb everything that’s happening._

_“Huwaaaaa~~~”_

_He knew she heard him; their baby’s cries. Because she suddenly took both of her bags in a hurry and pushed Yoongi out of the way._

_“You sure of this?” he said as she wears her shoes, opening the front door and struggling with both of her suitcases._

_“Yes, Min Yoongi. I had enough. I want out.” He heard her sighs._

_She was about to step her last step out of the house when he said, “If you go out now, don’t ever come back. Don’t look for him. Don’t you ever fucking dare to return... If you do, well… We both know what will happen, right? I’m Min Yoongi. Don’t you ever forget that…”_

_She didn’t say anything to that. Yoongi heard the front door closed loudly against the cries filled home._

_Yoongi_ _rubbed his face a few times before he walks tiredly towards his bedroom to attend to his crying son._

_He picked him up from his “cage” and rocks him a few times in his arms before the baby returns to sleep once again._

_Yoongi_ _laid him down on the bed beside him before putting pillows at his right side as protection. He laid down next to the baby and patted his thighs as he hummed the lullaby that he had composed for his son._

_He thought of his song composition that is 90% done that he needs to finish by midnight tonight before sending it to Bang PD for consideration but… that can wait._

_His son is more important right now._

**_‘Appa promise to always take care of you. No one will hurt you again as long as I’m here. My son, Min Jihoon…’_ **

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading. Let me know what you would like to see from this story. I'll try to make it happen. My twitter is @kittendiminnie


End file.
